Shinmei's shots
by Shinmei
Summary: Shot 4: "Feliz Navidad, Takagi" Fue al empujar la puerta del baño cuando sus manos se encontraron. Alzaron entonces la mirada hacia los ojos del otro, sorprendidos, sin poder hacer otra cosa que sonreír tímidamente
1. La margarita dijo no

**La margarita dijo no**

_Bajo la lluvia y bajo el Sol,  
la margarita dijo no._

Bajo la lluvia y bajo el Sol,  
la margarita dijo no.

Bajo la lluvia y bajo el Sol,  
bellos e inmóviles los dos  
se prometieron no crecer.  
No sé por qué, me convenció.  
Hace tanto de aquello...

- ¡No lo hagas así!

- ¡¿Por qué no¡Los montículos de arena hay que hacerlos así, con cubos!

- ¡Eso no es cierto¡Hay que hacerlos como antes, sino no vale¡Es trampa!

- Jopé –dijo con fastidio la pequeña–. Me canso de amontonar arena con las manos, Rui-chan.

- Eso es porque no cumples tus objetivos, Miwa-chan.

- ¡Sí que los cumplo! –gritó indignada la pequeña Miwako cruzándose de brazos-. Lo que pasa es que éste no es mi objetivo. ¡Es el tuyo! Yo no quiero jugar a amontonar arena.

- ¿Y a qué hubieras jugado, eh, lista? –dijo Ruichi refunfuñando mientras amontonaba arena para llevarla a la cima del montículo.

- ¡Llevo días pidiéndote que juguemos a ladrones y policías! –gritó aún más indignada la chiquilla. Pero un segundo después notó algo bajo su nariz y juntó los ojos para averiguar qué era.

- Es para ti –dijo el niño sosteniendo una flor de centro amarillo y pétalos blancos debajo de la nariz de Miwako–. Je. Sabía que así te calmarías– añadió ensanchando una sonrisa sinvergüenza.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosa la niña eludiendo el comentario del chico al separarse unos diez centímetros para ver mejor la flor.

- Se llama margarita –afirmó–. Y te diré un secreto –dijo en tono confidencial. La muchacha acercó su oreja y el chico dijo–: cuando le preguntas algo, ella te dice la verdad...

- ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?

- Mi abuela me contó una vez que si le preguntabas a una margarita si la persona que te gustaba también te quería, ella te decía la verdad.

La chiquilla lo miró perpleja, elevó una ceja, incrédula, y para terminar arrugó el entrecejo diciendo:

- ¡Me estás tomando el pelo¡Las flores no hablan! –Le arrebató la margarita al niño y la cogió con fuerza acercándosela a la boca, como si fuera un micrófono–. A ver, marga-como-te-llames –se dirigió a ella con enfado– ¡dime¿cuántos años tengo?!

La margarita permaneció en silencio mientras el niño fruncía el ceño mirando a su amiga. Se acercó a ella y cogió con delicadeza la flor.

- No es así como se les pregunta –replicó el chico con impaciencia–. Sólo responden preguntas de 'sí' o 'no'. Y dice mi abuela que trasmiten valor a la hora de hacer las cosas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Dice que si no llega a ser por una de esas margaritas, yo no estaría en este mundo –explicó Ruichi–. Cuando mi abuela era joven, le quitó todos y cada uno de los pétalos a una flor de estas cuando ella dudaba entre si el chico era su media naranja o no. La margarita le dio fuerzas para lanzarse y ahora han vivido felices a lo largo de sus vidas.

- ¿De verdad¡Qué historia tan bonita!

- Sí –continuó el niño suavizando la expresión de su cara–. Desde entonces ha estado cuidando margaritas. Antes, en una maceta; ahora, en el jardín de su casa. Me ha dicho que puedo coger todas las que quiera.

- ¿Y tú ya le has hecho alguna pregunta a la margarita? –curioseó la chiquilla.

- Pues la verdad es que no... –dijo el muchacho desconcertado preguntándose por qué no lo habría hecho–. No sé qué preguntarle... –murmuró mirando el suelo–. Por eso quería dártela a ti.

- Muchísimas gracias, Rui-chan– soltó ruborizándose un poco mientras Ruichi volvía a entregarle la flor.

En aquél momento Miwako notó fresco el puente de su nariz, y al alzar su mirada hacia el encapotado cielo, otra gota de agua cayó, esta vez sobre su frente.

- Creo que debería irme ya –anunció Ruichi cubriéndose la cabeza con el cubo que había soltado minutos antes Miwako–. Mamá no quiere que esté afuera si llueve.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana –dijo alegre la niña.

- Misma hora, mismo lugar¿no? –confirmó el niño sonriéndola y empezando a darse la vuelta para irse. En el suelo comenzaban a verse círculos de arena mojada, cada vez más concentrados.

- ¡Prométeme que no vas a crecer hasta que volvamos a vernos mañana! –dijo Miwako alzando la voz y a la vez su mano derecha.

- ¡Te lo prometo! –gritó el chico, que seguía protegido de la lluvia por el cubo de Miwako, corriendo hacia la salida del solar.

La niña era consciente de que su amigo se llevaba su cubo, pero se alegró de que al menos él pudiera refugiarse bajo él. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, volviendo a ruborizarse, y el muchacho desapareció al torcer una esquina.

Entonces la niña miró su flor y se arrodilló en la húmeda hierba sin importarle que el vestido quedara manchado. Las gotas de lluvia se posaban aún con lentitud sobre el frío suelo y sobre la muchacha. Levantó la mirada, como si entre las nubes estuviera Ruichi sonriéndole y formuló en su mente la pregunta cuya respuesta deseaba tanto conocer.

Esperanzada, arrancó el primer pétalo, que volteando en el aire se balanceó hasta el suelo; después el segundo, que Miwako posó en la superficie de tierra sin dejarlo volar. Anhelante por desvelar la respuesta de aquella sabia florecilla, arrancó los siguientes cuatro pétalos con rapidez, como si el tiempo en el mundo se estuviera agotando. Finalmente, ansiosa, deshojó el penúltimo pétalo, que el aire se llevó al soltarlo; y su rostro de esperanza se convirtió en horror antes de extirpar la última hojilla. El cielo tronó y a continuación el suelo se mojó por completo. La niña comenzó a llorar mientras la ahora fuerte lluvia se precipitaba hacia el suelo y le empapaba el pelo, haciendo que el agua chorreara por su rostro juntamente con sus lágrimas. Aquél vegetal le había dado una respuesta.

_La margarita dijo no..._

- ¡Miwako, hija! –gritó de pronto su madre, que sujetaba un paraguas y una bolsa con la compra–. ¡Vamos a casa que te estás empapando!

Al día siguiente, la chiquilla permaneció sentada junto a la ventana de su casa, observando con la mirada perdida cómo se mojaba el jardín y cómo la lluvia golpeaba el cristal. Había colocado la deshojada margarita en un jarroncito junto con otras flores. Aquella bola amarilla sin pétalos le había dado una sabia respuesta. Rui-chan no quería ser amiga de ella. De alguna manera, la florecilla había rebuscado en la mente del chico para sonsacarle la verdad, que Ruichi había estado fingiendo su amistad durante todo aquél tiempo. Frunció el entrecejo, enfadada, mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban por la superficie vertical de la ventana, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido. Por eso nunca había querido jugar a ladrones y policías. Por eso le gritaba de esa manera. ¡Por eso nunca jugaban a lo que ella quería¡Había sido una completa estúpida!

De ningún modo pensaba acudir al solar a la hora acordada. Él no quería estar con ella. ¡Pues ella tampoco con él¿Qué se había creído?

- Miwako –la llamó su madre–, deberías salir a jugar. –La lluvia había cesado y podían verse brillantes perlas sobre la hierba del jardín de los Sato mientras el sol se asomaba débilmente entre las nubes–. No puedes quedarte todo el día encerrada en casa.

La niña obedeció desganada y tras ponerse la chaqueta y las botas, salió de la casa sin prestar atención a lo que veía a su alrededor. Las calles estaban mojadas, así que mientras se dirigía al solar no dejaba de chapotear los charcos con indiferencia. Cuando llegó casi sin darse cuenta al solar, vio a Rui-chan jugando sólo en el montículo de arena mojada, ensuciándose toda la ropa de barro. Parecía tan feliz chapoteando y sumergiéndose en el lodo, que hasta daba respeto interrumpirlo. Parecía tan feliz sin ella…

La niña estaba tan ensimismada pensando en la verdad que le había revelado la margarita y observando a la vez al niño que le había regalado dicha flor, que ni siquiera se percató de que Ruichi la estaba saludando, sonriente y chorreante de barro.

- ¡Miwa-chan¡Aquí! –indicó el chiquillo, agitando su mugrienta mano, salpicándose el pelo de aquella sucia arena–. ¡Vente a jugar!

- ¡Nunca! –soltó la cría, dolida, incapaz de que por su boca saliera ningún sonido recriminatorio; incapaz de soltarle lo dolida que se sentía; incapaz de echarle en cara que él era tan cobarde que le había encargado a una flor que le dijera la verdad, en vez de ser él quien lo confesase. Una verdad que le dolió como nada en el mundo le había dolido antes. La lesión de una amistad; la pérdida de un ser querido.

La niña, repleta de falso orgullo le lanzó una última pero atronadora mirada a su –antiguo– amigo; dio un paso atrás y, viendo que Ruichi intentaba levantarse para ir tras ella, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar con paso firme por las calles mojadas del barrio, aumentando su velocidad, hasta llegar al punto de correr tanto que su mente le gritaba que se detuviera. Pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que un engaño como aquél la alcanzara… Por nada del mundo…

_Pasaron los años y ella se marchitó  
deshojando fantasías  
El niño se hizo mayor.  
No han vuelto a verse en la vida  
La margarita dijo no.  
La margarita dijo no._

Los aplausos despertaron de su ensimismamiento a la mujer, que sentada en el sofá de una de las salas del karaoke, se había quedado dormida. Instintivamente miró a su compañero de trabajo Wataru Takagi, que bajaba del pequeño escenario rascándose la nuca y sonriendo a sus amigos, que le regalaban halagos, bien merecidos por haber cantado a la perfección aquella canción tan complicada y encima extranjera. Nadie había entendido la letra de aquella canción, pero algo le había hecho recordar aquella vieja historia a Miwako; como si la canción en sí llegara al corazón de las personas si realmente coincidía la situación.

Pero últimamente se había dado cuenta de algo. De algo muy importante. Miró a Takagi mientras éste echaba unas risas con Chiba y sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena lamentarse por algo ocurrido, porque más adelante llegaría algo mejor. En este caso, gracias a aquella estúpida actitud de romper su amistad con Ruichi, había podido conocer al tremendo Takagi que tenía a unos metros de ella. Quizá hubiese estado tan segura con Ruichi que nunca se hubiese fijado en Wataru. Porque… al fin y al cabo… aquella margarita había elegido el mejor camino para ella…

- ¡Sato, te toca, te toca! –llamó entre risas Takagi mientras la tiraba de los brazos para que se levantara del sofá–. ¡Venga, te toca!

Ella sonrió y subió al escenario, insegura y con una sonrisa tímida. Volvió a mirar a Takagi, que la observaba con expectación. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que nunca jamás en su vida iba a pedirle consejo a una margarita… porque ahora sabía perfectamente con quién deseaba compartir el resto de sus días…

* * *

_Notas del autor: Hola!! Pues aquí voy a poner los shots que se me vayan ocurriendo. De momento tengo pensado el segundo, pero no va a ser algo cronológico. Esto irá según me venga la inspiración. Mayoritariamente van a ser de Sato y Takagi. Pero también habrá Shots de otros personajes, y no tienen por qué ser de amor; se tratarán otros temas_

_Bueno, espero que os guste la idea nn_


	2. Inocencia

**Inocencia**

Shizuka Hattori había sido siempre una mujer de acción. Por eso, para aquellas navidades, se había propuesto hacer algo divertido.

-- ¿Seguro que no le importa, señora Hattori?

-- ¡En absoluto, profesora Ryuka¡En realidad me hace muchísima ilusión! De hecho iba a presentarme al pequeño cásting que el ayuntamiento había preparado.

-- ¿De verdad? Oh, pues ha sido toda una suerte, porque sólo dos candidatos de este colegio se han presentado para ser los Reyes Magos del centro comercial de Osaka. Aunque precisamente por eso se lo había pedido a usted.

-- ¿Y de qué Rey voy a tener que hacer?

-- De Melchor; los otros dos candidatos ya eligieron con anterioridad.

-- Oh¡fantástico!

-- Sí, menos mal que este año van a cambiar un poco de aires, porque la pantomima del papá Noel la teníamos algo atragantada. Esta nueva moda de los Reyes Magos va a revolucionar Japón, y todo gracias a Juan Ramiro, el español que se ha adueñado del centro comercial de Osaka.

-- Sí, todo se lo debemos a él.

Cuando por fin llegó el día seis de Enero, los habitantes de la ciudad tuvieron libre gracias al nuevo día festivo, en el que se celebraba una nueva fiesta. Por las noticias se había oído hablar de ellas, y se recomendaba que fueran al centro comercial a celebrarlo. También se rumoreaba que si hacías una carta explicando lo que deseabas y se la dabas a los Reyes Magos, sentados en sus tronos del centro, ellos te lo regalaban al día siguiente.

-- ¡Venga, Heiji, vamonos ya!

-- ¡Que no quiero¡Yo quiero ir con mi mamá!

-- Mamá no va a poder venir, hijo, tiene mucho trabajo –se excusó el señor Hattori.

-- ¡Hoy es festivo, mentiroso¡Además, mamá es ama de casa¡Yo no me voy hasta que sepa dónde está!

-- A ver si te queda claro, Heiji. ¡Tú eres mi hijo, solo tienes cinco años¡Así que haces lo que yo te digo¡¿Estamos?!

-- ¡Que no, y que no¡No pienso ir!

El señor Hattori intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, se repeinó el pelo algo nervioso y continuó, esta vez con voz algo más dulce.

-- Heiji¿sabías que si le mandas una carta a los Reyes Magos, ellos te enviarán lo que tú pidas?

El pequeño, aún algo molesto, miró de reojo a su padre, tentado. Sin dejar de refunfuñar, desapareció del salón y volvió un minuto más tarde con un papel y un lápiz.

-- ¿No vas a abandonar esa cara tan fea, no? –rió su padre, divertido.

-- Veamos, quiero… –dijo pensativo Heiji. Escribió algo, seguramente con muy mala letra, y dobló el papel para que su padre no lo viera–. ¿Nos vamos?

Al llegar al centro comercial, comprobaron que había una gran cola antes de llegar a los tronos de los Tres Reyes Magos. Se pusieron enseguida tras el último niño. Durante todo aquél tiempo, Heiji no dejó de preguntar cosas sobre aquellos nuevos Reyes, y su padre tuvo que explicarle que venía de Oriente, y que habían decidido ampliar su zona de repartimiento, ya que no se contentaban con hacer felices solamente a los occidentales. Cuando por fin fue su turno, Hattori cogió a su hijo de un brazo.

-- Heiji –llamó su padre–. Dame la carta que la tiraré al buzón –Estaba claro que necesitaba saber qué quería su hijo para poder comprárselo, aunque dudaba poder hacerlo, ya que se había gastado casi todo el presupuesto en las navidades, el día veinticinco.

Casualmente, a Heiji le tocó sentarse en la falda del rey de la barba blanca, presumiblemente llamado Mechón o algo así. Pero, por algún extraño motivo, sus músculos se agarrotaron.

Shizuka notó a su propio hijo bastante tenso. Quizá, a pesar del peludo disfraz, su hijo la había reconocido. Prefirió seguir con el engaño y le preguntó qué quería que le trajeran al día siguiente. Sin embargo, el niño no se atrevió a desvelar su secreto y, aún bastante rígido, se bajó de las faldas del Rey Melchor.

Al mismo tiempo, Heizo abrió la pequeña nota, en la que su hijo Heiji había escrito hacía tan solo una hora lo que deseaba. Cuando supo qué era, sonrió levemente, y miró a su mujer dulcemente.

**"Quiero a mi mamá"**

**

* * *

**

Durante la semana siguiente, sus padres, su profesora, e incluso su mejor amiga, Kazuha Tôyama, notaron a Heiji un tanto callado, distante, y simple. Los dos primeros ya se olían de qué podía tratarse, pero no lo supieron con toda seguridad hasta unos días más tarde, cuando le pidieron a la profesora Ryuka que les ayudara.

-- Heiji, cariño –llamó la profesora al terminar las clases–. ¿Te ocurre algo? Llevas unos días bastante extraño.

-- Profa… hay algo que tengo que confesar… Tengo que contárselo a alguien…

Ryuka no supo de qué le estaba hablando su alumno. Hjeiji hablaba con el mismo tono de voz que un adulto emplearía si hubiera descubierto algo importante como un delito y se lo tuviese que decir a alguien.

-- Mi mamá es el rey Mechón.

* * *

-- ¿Cómo¿Eso te ha dicho? –se rió la señora Hattori, que sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y la cabeza. 

-- Ahá –corroboró Ryuka–. Al parecer te reconoció el día de los reyes Magos, y creyó que eras uno de ellos. Me preguntó incluso si contribuías a pagar los regalos de los miles de niños del mundo y que si por eso estabais tan pobres.

-- ¿Y qué le contestaste? –curioseó la madre colocándose bien el teléfono.

-- No supe qué decirle, así que le dije que debía irse a casa cuanto antes.

-- Bueno, pues debemos inventar una historia para arreglar nuestra pequeña mentirijilla.

-- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –preguntó Heizo al cabo de media hora, cuando vio que su mujer permanecía demasiado tiempo en el teléfono. Pero en aquél momento ella ya colgaba.

-- Tu hijo, que me reconoció el día de los Reyes. Pero ya tenemos montada la historia para arreglarlo.

-- No sé si está bien que sigamos mintiéndole, Shizu –le dijo, y a continuación le contó lo que había escrito en la carta de Heiji. Y en ese momento se le ocurrió una buena idea a Shizuka.

-- Heiji¿qué tal el día de los Reyes Magos? –le preguntó dos días más tarde a su hijo.

-- Te vi –respondió alegremente–. La profa me contó que a muchos niños les pasa. Cuando van a ver a los Reyes Magos, una magia hace que veamos a nuestros padres para que cojamos confianza.

-- Sí, es verdad. Es normal ver a los padres cuando vas a ver a los Reyes.

-- Además, yo ese día tenía muchas ganas de verte. La profa me dijo que por eso te vi tan claramente. Misterio resuelto. ¡Porque soy un gran detective!

-- Claro que sí hijo, eres el mejor de los detectives.

A pesar de que a Heizo le molestaba engañar a su hijo, lo cierto era que verlo así de feliz e ilusionado le llenaba de bienestar. Porque la lucha entre lo que está bien y lo que es bueno se había terminado ya. Porque no siempre todo era blanco y negro. Quizá algo de engaños no le venían nada mal al mundo, sobretodo por la ilusión que conllevaba. Por eso…

-- ¡Kazuha! –se alegró el chiquillo al abrir la puerta de su casa–. ¡¡Me encantan estos Reyes nuevos¡¡Me traerán todo lo que quiera!!

… la Inocencia era algo que los niños no debían perder…

-- Esto, Heiji… Los Reyes ya han pasado… y recuerda que al parecer no pusiste nada útil en el papel u

-- ¿¡Me estás llamando inútil, Heizo!? –soltó la señora Hattori–. ¡PLAF!

...aunque su alrededor cometiera millones de fallos que les hicieran sospechar.

* * *

Notas: Wenas!!! Traigo hoy un shot, basado parcialmente en echos reales con mi primo. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que dije que normalmente escribiría shots de Sato y Takagi, pero también dije que habrían de otros personajes, así que ahí estaá n.n 

Lean y Reviews, por favor!! n.n


	3. Pañales

**Pañales**

- ¡Tadaima!

Ambas voces sonaron alegremente cuando la puerta de aquél humilde piso del centro de Tokio se abrió. La mujer de pelo corto y de un negro brillante cargaba con cinco bolsas de la compra y una gran maleta de un color muy infantil; el hombre, a su lado, llevaba un niño en brazos y otras tres bolsas como podía. Se miraron divertidos, pues sabían que no había nadie más en la casa, y había sido absurdo saludarle a las paredes de la vivienda, porque dudaban que a estas les importase lo más mínimo. Sonrieron tanto que sintieron el impulso de dejar caer el bebé, las bolsas y la maleta para abrazarse en un intenso abrazo.

- Deberíamos descargar la compra, Wataru –aconsejó Miwako, mientras dejaba las pesadas bolsas sobre la mesa del recibidor.

- Claro –coincidió Takagi–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que comprar tanto si sólo somos dos. Normalmente en Japón compramos sólo para la comida del día.

- Ya, cariño. Pero es que nosotros somos policías –explicó Sato a la vez que guardaba un par de botes de café soluble en el armario–. No tenemos tiempo de comprar entre semana.

- Tan sólo hace tres meses que te pedí que te vinieras a vivir conmigo –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa divertida– y mira la guerra que me estás dando…

- ¿Perdona? –se giró automáticamente Sato asesinándolo con la mirada, sin dejar de guardar los botes. Se volvió de nuevo y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el armario de las especias, y colocó uno de los frascos.

Takagi dejó los paquetes de arroz en el primer lugar que vio y se dirigió hacia la mujer; le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y olió su pelo, aspirando el aroma con placer. Miwako se volvió a girar, quedando ella con los brazos apoyados en la encimera, y sus narices a cinco centímetros de separación.

- Te encanta provocarme¿verdad?

- Me encantan todas tus facetas… –contestó dulcemente Wataru–. Verte enfadada también es una de ellas… Así que…

La sonrisa de ella se amplió poco a poco, con solo ver el rostro del detective que por momentos le parecía más atractivo, sobretodo cuando le devolvió la sonrisa. No se daban cuenta, pero aquellos cinco centímetros iban disminuyéndose, se acercaban por segundos.

Takagi desvió la nariz y se zambulló en aquél negro azabache, mordiéndole la oreja a su propietaria, que se deshizo en risas y soplidos. Takagi descendió por el cuello, y ella se unió, haciendo lo mismo. Separó las manos de la encimera y las colocó en el revoltoso cabello del detective.

Los dos miembros de la policía se desplazaron de una esquina a otra de la cocina, topándose con los armarios y tirando al suelo objetos que estaban en las encimeras. Hasta que Takagi elevó a Sato en el aire y la posó encima de una de ellas.

- ¡Au!

Sato se había pinchado con algo, que ni siquiera se molestó en saber qué era. Estaba demasiado concentrada en apoyarse en la cabeza de su amado, mientras éste la besaba por el cuello y descendía por el pecho. Pero entonces olió algo extraño, era muy desagradable.

- ¡Takagi¡Guarro! –le soltó Sato empujando a Takagi hacia atrás, quien tropezó con un par de bolsas de la compra.

- Sa-Sato, pero ¿qué? –se extrañó el hombre desde el suelo–. ¿No creerás que tenía intención de hacerlo en la cocina y por eso me has empujado?

- No me refiero a eso, so bobo. ¡Te has tirado un pedo en pleno besuqueo!

- ¿Eh¿Pero qué dices¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¡¡Pero si aún huele!! –se enfureció Sato, bajando de un salto al suelo. Caminó hacia Takagi y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero entonces husmeó un par de veces y lo comprendió; pudo evitar contener una carcajada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Miwako? –preguntó curioso; la observó unos segundos y la risa se le contagió.

Ambos se desternillaron intentando contener las risotadas, pero no pudieron resistirlo más y aquello se convirtió en un recital de risas incomprensibles que Takagi no entendía, aunque también se riera. Finalmente el efecto risueño se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que terminaron con un par de risitas tontas.

- ¿Y bien¿Vas a decirme de qué te reías?

- Takagi, creo deberías cambiarle el culo a Mitsugi –sugirió risueña mientras sacaba un par de barras de pan de una bolsa.

- Creo que no nos quedan culos de reserva, Miwako –bromeó–. Pero tienes razón. El bebé se ha hecho caca.

Salió de la cocina y, esquivando las numerosas bolsas de la compra, llegó hasta la mesa, donde el bebé jugaba sentado en el suelo.

- Veamos¿quién es el bebé más guapo del mundo? –preguntó con cariño al bebé. Apartó las cosas de la mesa y tendió la toalla que había dentro de la maleta de color infantil en la mesa–. Esto… Miwako –dijo mientras lo preparaba todo. Cogió al niño en sus brazos y lo recostó sobre la toalla. Le hizo carazas divertidas al bebé y éste rió. Era tan bonita su manera de reírse que enterneció al policía. Le desabrochó el pañal y descubrió un gran despliegue pastoso de lo que parecía chocolate, pero que desde luego no era tan dulce–. ¡Puaj¡Qué manera de cagarte, macho! xD

- ¿Me decías algo, Wataru? –preguntó distraída Miwako desde la cocina, arreglando los yogures en la nevera.

- Sí… Me preguntaba si te gustaría tener un bebé conmigo –curioseó Takagi con una sonrisa dulce, sin dejar de mirar al niño mientras sacaba una toallita y le limpiaba el trasero.

- No seas tonto, Wataru –contestó también dulcemente asomándose por la puerta del frigorífico–. Somos demasiado jóvenes.

- Ya, es cierto –dijo Takagi suprimiendo la sonrisa de sus labios, desilusionado. Sacó otra toallita y terminó de limpiar el culo al bebé–. Ya estás listo, chaval –Abrió la bolsa del color infantil y buscó lo que necesitaba.

- Wataru… –dijo cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera–. Sólo te pido que no te ilusiones con este bebé.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No debo encariñarme con el bebé de Yumi –admitió Takagi, sin dejar de rebuscar en la bolsa–. Sé que sólo nos ha pedido que lo cuidemos esta noche y mañana; pero por eso precisamente quiero tener un bebé contigo…

- Cariño… Lo hemos hablado varias veces… Ya llegará…

- ¡Oh¡Mierda, mierda!

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora¿No irás a hacer una pataleta para que acepte tener un bebé conti…?

- ¡No, no es eso! –interrumpió irritado Takagi, sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando en la maleta del bebé.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡No hay pañales! –soltó dándose la vuelta, para enfatizar su preocupación.

- ¿Qué? –se extrañó Sato, intentando amoldarse al cambio de tema–. Pe-pero, tiene que haber en la bolsa. Le dije a Yumi que lo tuviera todo preparado.

- ¡Y yo que sé¡Lo único que sé es que no hay pañales!

- Pues habrá que ir a comprar.

- ¿No me digas? –ironizó Takagi al borde de la desesperación–. Tranquila, ya voy _yo_ a comprar los malditos pañales antes de que cierren.

Wataru arrancó del perchero su chaqueta, cogió con brusquedad las llaves que estaban encima del tocador y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando por terminada la discusión.

Sato quedó perpleja un segundo, pensando en lo rápido que se había molestado Takagi, sin siquiera ella replicar nada. Se percató de que el monedero de Takagi permanecía en el tocador; se dirigió allí, lo cogió, y esperó quince segundos.

Se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves entrando en una cerradura, y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Takagi avergonzado.

- Toma, _cazurro_ –y le tendió la cartera–. Si reaccionas así ante esta pequeñez, no sé cómo vas a reaccionar cuando tengamos nuestro propio hijo…

Wataru cogió la cartera con resignación y cerró la puerta esta vez con más suavidad. Sato creía que se había puesto así sólo por lo de los pañales. Pero se equivocaba. ¿Por qué demonios no quería tener un bebé con él¿A caso no quería formar una familia? Pensó que quizá si Sato estaba así era por lo que había ocurrido hacía unos años. Pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Durante aquellos minutos, en los que permanecieron separados por una ausencia de pañales, ambos se sintieron preocupantemente relajados, descansados. Quizá no había sido una buena idea ir a vivir juntos…

- Ya estoy aquí –sonó una voz cansada. Takagi llegaba con un paquete de pañales en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo has tardado tanto¿A caso te has ido a la _conchinchina_ a comprarlos?

- Pues sí. En el 24 horas más cercano no quedaban pañales y he tenido que ir andando hasta el que hay quince manzanas más allá.

Sato enmudeció enseguida. Takagi, con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la mesa en el que estaba la bolsa del bebé, pero no llegó. Su pié resbaló y cayó de culo al suelo. Afortunadamente los pañales eran blanditos y la escena no fue tan cómica como si lo hubiera sido llevando un jarrón o algo de valor, rompible.

- ¿¡Estás bien, Wataru!? –exclamó Sato acercándose a él para ayudarle–. Lo siento, el niño se ha vuelto a mear justo antes de que llegaras con los pañales, y no me ha dado tiempo a pasar el mocho.

- Genial, ahora tengo "meao" del niño en los pantalones y dos moratones en el culo.

- Anda, quítatelos que los lavo enseguida, antes de que se reseque.

Ayudó a Takagi a levantarse, como había hecho antes al tropezar él con una bolsa de la compra, y él se quitó los pantalones, quedando en paños menores. Se los dio a Sato, y mientras ésta se dirigía a la pica de la cocina para frotarlos, él volvió a subir al niño sobre la toalla en la mesa, y lo recostó.

- Que ya tenemos pañales, Mitsugi –dijo con repentino cariño, iluminándosele la cara–. ¿Quién quiere ponerse estos pañales¿Tú¿Tú¡Aaah¡No está! –Le tapó los ojos con sus manos–. ¡Mitsugi no está! –Se las quitó de nuevo–. Ahhh. Sí está… –Le cogió las piernas, se las elevó y colocó el pañal debajo del trasero del niño. Lo descendió y le abrochó el pañal–. Espero que los pañales estos se puedan poner de igual forma por delante que por detrás, porque no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien.

Cogió de nuevo al niño y lo dejó en el suelo. Pero enseguida vio que el charco de _pipí_ aún permanecía allí.

- Miwako¿no ibas a limpiar esto?

- Ahí va –cayó en la cuenta Sato–. Lo siento, es que con lo del pantalón se me pasó.

- Tranquila –sonrió. Se dirigió a la cocina, pasó por el lado de Sato, que seguía en la pica limpiando los pantalones de Takagi, y cogió la fregona. Pero justo cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, se detuvo–. Oye…

Sato dejó de frotar el pantalón para atender. Cerró el grifo en seguida.

- Necesito saberlo –dijo Takagi sin darse la vuelta aún–. Necesito saber por qué no quieres tener un hijo conmigo…

La mujer, viendo la gravedad del tono de voz de Takagi, supo que aquello era mejor hablarlo tranquilamente en el sofá del salón. Se secó las manos con el primer trapo de cocina que encontró e invitó a Takagi a pasar al salón. Tuvieron que esquivar el charco de orina para poder llegar hasta el sofá.

- Supongo que deberías haberlo entendido ya, Wataru –empezó Sato, cogiéndole de las manos–. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado… Quiero compartir contigo todos nuestros buenos momentos… No necesito tener un hijo contigo para saber que te amo con toda el alma.

- Rechazaste también casarte conmigo…

- Y creí que lo habías entendido también… Esto es lo mismo… No necesito un papel que me ate a ti para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No quiero un contrato. No quiero un compromiso. Si te das cuenta… la palabra compromiso implica obligatoriedad… Y yo no quiero estar obligada a estar a tu lado, yo quiero vivir contigo porque así es como lo siento. Es lo que mi corazón me dice… El corazón puede decir más que una pluma en un contrato…

- Y ahora el corazón te dice que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo… ¿es eso?

- Lo que mi corazón me dicta ahora es que quiero permanecer a tu lado el máximo tiempo posible… Quiero estar bien contigo… No necesito un bebé para sentirte ligado a mí. Lo único que necesitamos es amor. Y nosotros nos amamos. Nos queremos. Nada más es importante.

Takagi no dijo palabra, sumiéndose en un profundo silencio, así que perdió su turno de hablar.

- Sé por qué insistes tanto. Es porque tú ya tienes un hijo¿verdad? Y sientes que debes recompensármelo. Sientes que ahora tienes que tener uno conmigo para no sentirte mal.

Takagi medio asintió, avergonzado, y siguió sin decir nada.

- Sabes que tuviste mi apoyo en su día. Yumi necesitaba tener un hijo y nos pidió si tú podías ser el padre. Sabes perfectamente que lo entendí sin ponerme celosa. Es por eso que no necesito que me lo recompenses. Mitsugi es tu hijo, y entiendo que te encariñes con él. No quieras sustituirlo por otro bebé.

- Pero en su día te dije que sólo le haría el favor a Yumi y que no me responsabilizaría del niño, que no le cogería cariño. Y sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que quiero a ese bebé como nada en el mundo.

Silencio.

- Soy padre… Pero quiero ser el padre de tu hijo. Quiero formar una familia contigo… Sólo de pensar que soy padre de alguien que no es tu hijo, ya me hace creer que soy un desconsiderado.

- Pues debes olvidarlo. Debes pensar que por mí no hay problema. Wataru, somos demasiado jóvenes para formar una familia. No te digo que no quiera formarla en un futuro. Solo digo que por ahora quiero vivir mi noviazgo contigo, sin las complicaciones que se nos han presentado hoy. Sólo quiero ser feliz a tu lado…

Sato sonrió, y a continuación lo hizo Takagi. Ambos habían captado el mensaje que el otro quería transmitir; ambos fueron capaces de llegar a un acuerdo a través de aquellos labios que se unían simbolizando sus propios deseos. En definitiva: ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

Se levantaron del sofá, cogidos de la mano, como la primera vez que se la dieron hacía casi dos años, y se dirigieron a la cocina.

¡PAF!

El niño comenzó a reírse de su padre, que yacía en el suelo, con el trasero dolorido.

- Tercer asalto –logró decir–. Ya son tres los moratones.

- ¡Lo-lo siento, Wataru! De nuevo se nos ha olvidado limpiar el meado de Mitsugi.

- Nada, hija, no pasa nada, si debo tener el culo ya pa' colgarlo en el museo del prado como escultura a color morado. ¡Ay, mierda! Genial, ahora parece que me haya meado por detrás los calzoncillos.

Sato, que había ido a por la fregona, se detuvo un momento, le hizo u escáner corporal a su novio, y le mandó una mirada picarona.

- Pues lo siento mucho, pero vas a tener que quitarte eso si quieres que lo lave.

- ¿De verdad? –siguió el juego Takagi, con el mismo tono de voz–. A no ser que lo dejemos todo para dentro de una hora¿qué te parece?

Se quitó la prenda interior con unos movimientos torpemente sensuales, y la lanzó junto al pantalón de la cocina. Se acercó con una gran sonrisa a su amada la cogió por sorpresa, besándola por el cuello. La subió a su cintura y casi sin darse cuenta se desplazaron como pudieron hacia la puerta del dormitorio, sin dejar de luchar por el puesto al mejor _hacedor_ de _chupetones_. Tras ese trayecto, la puerta del dormitorio se cerró, dejando a un bebé junto a su propio charco de orina, y dos prendas de vestir encima de la encimera junto a la pica.

Todo ello, para recogerlo una hora después.

* * *

* * *

_Notas: Wenas!!! Hace tiempo GriTzi, Jenn y yo formamos el grupo de los _Shotenagüer_ o algo así, no recuero xD. consistía en que uno de los tres decía dos palabras, una a cada uno de los otros dos. Y a partir de esa palabra debías idear un shot. Y al parecer yo he sido el único que ha cumplid la promesa, eh, chicas? xD Pues nada, que este shot está dedicado a ellas dos._

_Ale, que paséis unas beunas fiestas y un Feliz Año Nuevo 2008!!!! _


	4. Feliz Navidad, Takagi

"**Feliz Navidad, Takagi"**

Aquél recuerdo había quedado enmarcado en la memoria de ambos como algo inolvidable. Nunca hubieran pensado que un lugar tan frío y sombrío como un hospital fuese el lugar donde se darían su primer beso. Se trataba del recuerdo mejor guardado que llevaban desde hacía dos semanas. Y lo era, por desgracia, literalmente.

Por supuesto, la rutina en comisaría había cambiado notablemente. Cuando Takagi se recuperó completamente, Sato y él decidieron publicar su relación; y desde entonces los compañeros del detective no dejaron de acosarle y amenazarle con puños rabiosos. Aunque a decir verdad, a la semana, con lo que le acosaban era con preguntas sospechosamente de alto contenido sexual.

––¡Que no os voy a decir cómo es Sato desnuda, coñe!

––Pues espero que la dejes satisfecha ––apuntó Shiratori, con su desdeñosa sonrisa, que en realidad escondía una pizca de envidia––, porque sino me veré obligado a complacerla por ti. ¿Qué pasa, Takagi? ¿Es que no estás a la altura?

Por su parte, Sato también recibía sus dosis de cotilleos en momentos de descanso, no sin pararle los pies a su amiga Yumi, pues sabía que si le daba la mano, ella se cogería el brazo.

––Joder, Yumi, ¡ya te estás pasando!

––Venga, Sato, ¿qué más te da decírnoslo o no? Si tampoco es tan importante, según parece, ¿no?

Sato golpeó la mesa con el puño y se levantó bruscamente. Su cara ceñuda lo decía todo. Hizo resonar sus tacones mientras se dirigía a los lavabos de la planta de Homicidios de la comisaría.

Fue al empujar la puerta del baño cuando sus manos se encontraron. Alzaron entonces la mirada hacia los ojos del otro, sorprendidos, sin poder hacer otra cosa que sonreír tímidamente, intentando ocultar los interrogatorios a los que habían sido sometidos ambos miembros de la pareja. Abrieron por fin la puerta y cada uno acudió al lavabo que le tocaba.

Takagi se miró al espejo. Todavía no habían tenido ni un solo minuto de total intimidad desde que él saliera del Hospital General de Beika. Todavía no habían podido hablar, no habían podido estar juntos. Por eso el beso del hospital todavía era el mejor recuerdo que conservaban. Esta vez se observó detenidamente. Su rostro no parecía ser el de alguien que posee el amor verdadero, sino el de alguien que posee una gran entrada en su cabellera, ojeras como bolsos en la cara, y un cuerpo esmirriado comparado con el de alguno de sus compañeros.

Al otro lado del espejo, la mujer descubría un fatal hallazgo. Una arruga. Había aparecido una arruga. Pero Sato sabía que tenía fácil solución si se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje. Así podría gustarle aún más a Takagi cuando tuviesen la oportunidad de estar juntos algún día. Se pintó los labios de nuevo, pues pensó que quizás se habían descolorido con lo que llevaban de jornada. Volvió a mirar su reflejo, y descubrió que no había cambiado demasiado. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Takagi no iba a ser una simple cita, no solo quería gustarle el día que se vieran, o las veces que se vieran. Amaba a Takagi por encima de todo, y un simple bote de maquillaje no iba a solucionar sus repentinos defectos.

¿Por qué será que cuando uno ama a alguien de verdad, lo único que ve ante el espejo son defectos? ¿Por qué es en ese momento cuando empiezan a aflorar todos esos complejos escondidos? ¿Por qué no podemos estar seguros de nosotros mismos?

Ambos tenían dos problemas: tenían pocas oportunidades de verse, y cuando las tenían, deseaban no tenerlas.

Coincidieron de nuevo al salir del lavabo. Soltaron una risita tonta, pero supieron en seguida del ridículo que estaban haciendo.

––Oye, Sato… ––empezó a decir Takagi. Suspiró, como para tomar fuerza de valor, y prosiguió––. Pronto va a ser Navidad y… No sé, me preguntaba si…

Sato vaciló por un segundo, con la esperanza de que el hombre terminara su frase, pero no fue así.

––Lo siento mucho, Takagi… ––se disculpó ella––. Sabes que suelo pasar las Navidades con mi madre… No vamos a poder… quedar…

"Quedar"

Había utilizado esa palabra.

Takagi descendió la mirada, desilusionado. Había escuchado muchas excusas, pero aquella era la menos trabajada.

––Claro, no te preocupes. Yo también tengo con quién pasarlas ––se lamentó cabizbajo, y dio un paso para irse.

––Takagi, lo digo en serio ––Sato le había cogido la muñeca, para evitar que se marchar––. No es una excusa; si lo fuera me la habría currado mucho más. Debes comprender que es una fecha especial para pasarla en familia.

––Te digo que lo comprendo, no importa, de verdad ––susurró deprimido, a pesar de saber que en Japón la noche de Navidad era precisamente para pasarla con la pareja. Y echó a andar hacia su departamento.

Sato soltó su muñeca y se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba. Había algo en sus interiores que impedía que ambos se encontraran…

* * *

––Y bueno, ¿no me vas a contar nada sobre tú y Sato, Takagi? ––insistió Chiba, de camino al despacho del inspector Megure.

––No hay nada que contar, Chiba ––contestó Takagi intentando poseer la mayor neutralidad posible en su voz.

––Bueno, supongo que habréis quedado para estas Navidades. ¿Tienes pensado qué le vas a regalar?

Takagi aceleró el paso para llegar al despacho cuanto antes, con tal de no tener que oír a Chiba.

Cuando el detective fue a abrir la puerta, se percató de que Chiba se había detenido en el pasillo; estaba cabizbajo.

––Comprendo que no me quieras contar tus intimidades con ella, Takagi ––empezó a decir el rechoncho detective. Entonces lo miró a los ojos––. Pero tú y yo somos amigos, o al menos eso se supone que somos. Y ahora ya ni siquiera aceptas tomar unas cañas conmigo, como hacíamos antes. Has cambiado, tío.

Entonces, mientras Takagi sujetaba la puerta, anonadado, Chiba pasó por ella sin mirarlo. Fue entonces cuando Takagi decidió alargar el brazo y detener a Chiba por la muñeca, tal y como había hecho Sato con él días antes. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor amigo.

––Inspector, todavía quedan cinco minutos para el comienzo de la reunión, ¿verdad?

––Sí, comenzamos en un rato.

Salieron al pasillo, justo donde treinta segundos antes Takagi quiso huir de su amigo. Lo apartó y lo llevó donde se encontraban las máquinas de café.

––Sato y yo no hemos hecho nada, Chiba ––le explicó su amigo––. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

––Va…vaya, lo siento… Entiendo que no quieras contármelo, quizás crees que vayas a aburrirme si me cuentas tu vida ––protestó Chiba, intentando irse de allí, pues no quería molestar más a su amigo.

––No tenemos tiempo para nosotros en todo el día ––dijo Takagi, como empezando a soltar todo lo que albergaba en su interior. Definitivamente Chiba había demostrado ser alguien en quien confiar y a quien explicarle este tipo de cosas––. Nos vemos en comisaría, sí. Nos vemos resolviendo casos junto con Conan, sí. Nos vemos en reuniones con el Inspector Megure, sí. Pero no pasa de ahí… Nunca estamos juntos ni por un segundo. Y ahora... estas navidades dice que no va a pasarlas conmigo…

––Así que… así que por eso no querías decirme nada… Porque no querías que te viera mal...

––Sí… ––y hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros.

Chiba le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

––A mí siempre me tendrás… Y aunque no pueda ayudarte con lo tuyo, sabes que estaré aquí para escucharte. Quiero que tengas la suficiente confianza sobre mí como para que sepas que puedes descargarte conmigo. Intentaré ser lo mayor posible.

––Que me escuches es toda una ayuda, Chiba… Gracias…

­­––Aunque bueno…. ––dijo Chiba de repente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo––. Todavía puedes hacer algo para recuperarla. O al menso para saber si te quiere tanto como dice. Dicen que si te declaras a la persona que amas antes de medianoche del día 24 de Diciembre, ambos serán felices para siempre. Cómprale algo bonito, sin importar qué, lo importante para ella será el gesto que tengas, sobretodo si lo haces con el corazón y no porque un amigo te lo ha dicho. Dile todo lo que sientes por ella con total sinceridad, ensáyalo si hace falta, pero no voy a permitir que mi mejor amigo no pueda estar con la persona que ama solo porque su estúpido amigo le diga que no pasa suficiente tiempo con él.

––Joder, Chiba ––susurró emocionado el detective––, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… Te quiero, tío. Muchas gracias…

Entonces vieron a Sato y a Yumi, que llegaban en silencio con dos metros de distancia entre ellas. Entonces las miradas de Takagi y la detective se entrecruzaron, sin provocar más que una leve sonrisa y un toque de colorete. Yumi entró en la sala de reuniones y seguidamente salió el Inspector Megure.

––Daos prisa, la reunión va a comenzar.

* * *

El caso había sido duro y la verdad es que había costado más de lo normal, pero el pequeño Conan los había ayudado y lograron resolverlo. Sato estaba bastante hasta el gorro de los narcotraficantes que habían secuestrado a la novia del otro narcotraficante, así que antes de llegar a casa, alquiló una película en el videoclub para verla esa noche con su madre.

Cuando llegó a casa su madre ya estaba durmiendo, así que decidió conectarse a Internet para mirar su correo. Y lo primero que hizo fue revisar los e-mails con los que había estado charlando con Yumi esas últimas semanas. Sato y Yumi ya no se hablaban en comisaría, así que Sato había decidido enviarle un Christmas para ver si se animaba. Recordando eso, se puso a releer los e-mails:

_Gracias por la Postal, Sato, aunque no sé para qué me la haces, la verdad. Cuando hablamos ya te dije que estabas pasando de mí, y desde entonces sólo te he vuelto a ver cuando fuimos al karaoke y ya no he vuelto a saber de ti. Te dije que por que estuvieses saliendo con Takagi no significaba que no pudieras quedar con tus amigas de siempre, pero claro, a lo mejor debo suponer que ya no somos amigas. A lo mejor como ahora estás con él ya no te importa la gente que conocías de antes._

_Sobre la cena del día 27 o 28 que hacemos cada año… igual no se hace el día 28, pero quizá sí el día 27. La cena la organizo yo y vendrá Hitsumi de Yokohama mucha otra gente, Miyumi, Yakumito… Habrá juegos, etc, porque yo tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero claro, como tu ya no tienes tempo… A mí me da igual si es Navidad o no, lo que quiero que sepas es que yo en 2009 lo empezaré con una amiga menos. Para fin de año estaré con mis amigos amigos (y no te incluyo)._

_Espero que te vaya todo bien. Adiós, Miwako, Feliz Navidad._

Sato cerró los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras que había recibido de su mejor amiga. Fue a la bandeja de salida y buscó el mensaje que le mandó ella en respuesta, para rememorarlo.

_Buf… Me quedo flipada, Yumi… ¿Qué ya no somos amigas? ¿Desde cuando? Ahora entiendo por qué no me hablas en el trabajo cuando nos vemos en cafetería… y por qué no me vienes a visitar al despacho…_

_Yo no he dicho que porque haya empezado a salir con Takagi no quiera tenerte como amiga, es más, yo eso jamás lo diría, porque no tiene nada que ver. Que no he estado el suficiente tiempo pendiente de ti, como debería haberlo estado, lo reconozco. Pero no ha sido con mala intención ni nada parecido. Soy una despistada y he estado liada con faena. Sé que no te sirve como disculpas pero ayer mismo terminé unos informes muy importantes y en la primera que pensé fue e ti, quieras creértelo o no. Buff, es que me ha sorprendido muchísimo. Si notabas que no estaba pendiente de ti o que había algo que te molestaba, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Con lo que nos costó hacernos amigas, con todo lo que hemos pasado juntas…. Y no sé qué quieres decir, estoy confundida… ¿En serio no quieres que continuemos siendo amigas? No quiero molestarte más, pero para mí no existirá la Navidad si estoy así contigo… Que sepas que estoy aquí, que te quiero como amiga como la que más, pero que si no quieres saber nada más de mí… pues… no sé…_

Sato había llegado al ordenador esperanzada por si Yumi le había contestado, pero se desilusionó cuando vio que no era así. Así que abrió un documento nuevo y se puso a escribir otro correo.

_No quiero molestarte más, simplemente quería decirte que sí que sé qué es la amistad de la buena, porque la he tenido contigo. Y ahora que sé cómo es no querría perderla, pero si es eso lo que deseas… Aún así, soy incapaz de hacerme a la idea de que ya no seamos amigas… ya que ahora…. No puedo dejar de llorar… No puedo creer que esté pasando esto… no otra vez… No quiero perderte… Nada, disfruta de estas navidades, se feliz… Yo siempre estaré aquí. No voy a olvidar nada de lo que hemos pasado juntas…_

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, y finalmente le dio a la tecla "Enviar". Pensó por un segundo en Takagi. No, no podía quedar con él en Navidad si ella seguía así con Yumi. Si iba a estar con Takagi, prefería estar alegre, y sabía que si las cosas continuaban así, no iba a poder estarlo ante él. Así que por eso había decido darle largas hasta que ella se recuperara del todo y así poder pasar un romance más tranquilo junto al hombre que amaba. No quería usar a Takagi como pañuelo consolador. Quería estar con él cuando estuvieran felices. Porque lo que quería era compartir la felicidad con él, y no amargarle la vida con sus asuntos.

De repente el teléfono fijo de la casa sonó. Se puso a buscar el teléfono inalámbrico, pero no o encontraba, pues su habitación estaba más desastrada de lo normal.

––¡Hija!¡El teléfono!¿¡Es que no lo oyes!? ¡Me ha despertado!

––¡Lo siento!

Por fin lo encontró y descolgó.

––¿Diga?

––Miwako… Soy yo, Yumi…

––¡Yumi! ––se alegró de pronto Sato––.

* * *

La nieve que caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio ya iba cuajando en los tejados de los edificios. Las luces navideñas estaban colocadas desde hacía dos meses, al igual que las propagandas de las jugueterías. Y a pesar de la preciosidad del paisaje de un día 24 de diciembre, parecía que lo que albergaba en el corazón de Takagi no era más que puro frío: la verdadera esencia del invierno.

Llevaba las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y la bufanda que llevaba al cuello le resguardaba del frío. Se dirigía a su vivienda tras otra jornada de trabajo, pues parece ser que los policías no descansan.

A diferencia de otros días, Takagi había decidido marcharse sin esperar a Sato, con la que normalmente hacía parte del trayecto. Había preferido no esperarla para que tuviese unas Navidades sin él, para que se sintiera libre sin presiones, pues sabía perfectamente que no sería más que una carga para ella si intentaba algo más.

Por las calles sólo había parejitas acarameladas paseando cogidos de la mano o del brazo, o labios enroscándose en complicados lúpings mortales. Lo único que podía hacer era saborear el recuerdo de aquél beso con aroma a hospital clínico. Se acordaba perfectamente del latido de su corazón en el momento preciso. Un beso fresco, pero con ligero sabor a café y a antibióticos.

––Takagi…

Éste se detuvo y se volvió despacio…

––Y… ¿y tu madre?

––Ella está bien…

––¿Pero no decías que…?

––Shhh ––lo acalló Sato con un dedo––. Eran simples excusas… Porque no estaba segura de mí misma. Te he estado esperando en Comisaría para contártelo, para decirte que podíamos cenar juntos, que mi madre está en Hokkaido con un Cyber novio suyo desde ayer.

––Yo… Bueno, yo… Me he sentido igual… No… No sé qué decir… ––susurró, pensando en lo que le había comentado Chiba sobre decirle lo que sentía a Sato con palabras bonitas.

Sato le sonrió…

––¿Hacen falta palabras?

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y entonces descubrieron claramente la respuesta.

––Feliz Navidad, Takagi ––y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y juntó sus labios con los de Takagi. Lo demás fueron latidos incontrolados de emoción mezclados con los del propio frío que sentían. Notaron enseguida que tenían los labios cortados por el frío, pero eso no haría que se separaran, puesto que, a pesar de que no era un beso maravilloso, lo que importaba era la persona que tenían delante.

Al separarse, notaron que el calor interior había superado al frío exterior. Se sonrieron. Se miraron, e instintivamente se pusieron a andar por la calle, cogidos de la mano, como una más de las parejitas que paseaban por allí.

No, no había habido banda sonora, ni había sido un beso de película, pero, ¿lo necesitaban? Ahora ambos sabían que se querían tal cual eran, con sus defectos y virtudes.

Las inseguridades habían desaparecido… porque ahora ambos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de su mutua felicidad…

* * *

* * *

Notas:

FELIZ NAVIDAD a tooodoooos!!!

Bueno, sí, llego un pelín tarde, pero bueno xDD

Bueno, pues este es un pequeño shot de Sato y Takagi, mi pareja favorita, k por fin (spoiler) se han besado!!!!

Espeero que os haya gustado

!En fin, aquí tenemos varios temas, las inseguridades por parte de ellos, que les impiden estar juntos, y los problemas con sus respectivos amigos pk creen que cuando no estan con ellos es pk estan con la pareja, y ni eso xDDD Seguramente se kedan solos en casa, entristecidos xD

Me gusta la actitud que le pongo a Yumi, pues siempre he pensado que es un poco inmadura, y creo que reaccionaría con un e-mail así. Por su parte, a Sato le he peusto un poco al principio con un poco de manteniendo el orgullo en plan "me quedo flipada" pero en el segundo e-mail lo manda a tomar por cula (al orgullo) y le dice k estará ahí y esas cosas xD

Por parte de Chiba y Yumi quise reflejar el problema que tienen las personas en la vida real cuando tu amigo se ha echado novia y ya no está tanto contigo. Solo que aquí lo he puesto desde el punto de vista de los dos (de los cuatro en este caso xD).

Me gusta el por qué Sato no quiere ver a Takagi, algo que descubrimos al final. Creo que ella no querría estar con Takagi si su corazón no está tranquilo, y hasta que no se arregla con Yumi no acepta estar con él. Creo que esa sería una faceta de ella, otros se refugiarían en la pareja y pasarían de la amiga. Lo veo muy noble por parte de Sato. Y el pobre Takagi creyendo que el problema es él xD Ains en fin, al final no le ha comporado ningun regalo pk prefiere dejarla tranquila pk eso es lo k percibe k kiere Sato.

Ains, k me emociono xDDD

BESOS!!! y FELIZ NAVIDAD y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

PD: Estoy escribiendo Descontrol, y creo k pa reyes puedo tenerlo temrinado, pero no prometo nada _ siento tardar tanto _


End file.
